


Epoch

by HetalianZombie



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 16:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10441572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetalianZombie/pseuds/HetalianZombie
Summary: A new era.





	1. Prologue

Alexander woke to the sound of an alarm, but not the kind he knew. Instead of the rapid beating of a bell he was used to, it was a loud, consistent _BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP._ He scrambled out of bed, sure that there was a fire somewhere, and that's when he realized this wasn't his house.

He looked outside. He had never seen a neighborhood like this. Where is he, anyway? How did he get here? _Where was I?_ He closed his eyes and thought. 

Images flashed behind his eyelids. Phrases played over and over in his mind. Most were only a jumbled mess of syllables, but he could barely make out one sentence- "He aims his pistol at the sky, _WAIT!_ " The sound of a gunshot caused him to snap open his eyes. 

"Aaron Burr," Alexander said aloud, "Sir," he chuckled to himself, remembering when he had first met Burr. 

He remembered when they walked into that bar, and when Alex saw who would become his three best friends all sitting at that table. 

A new question drifted into his brain. 

_Where is everyone else?_


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An hour couldn't have changed the weather so dramatically. An hour couldn't have changed his home. It was a unit of time, like a day, or a year. Like many years.

Alexander raced down the stairs, heart pounding in fear. He had to find his friends, his wife. 

He burst through the front door into blinding light and a bright blue, practically cloudless sky. The warm weather told him the season was summer. He shielded his eyes with his hand and sprinted down the street. "Eliza?" he yelled. "Eliza! Where are you?"

"Alex, what are you doing?" He turned to see a man walking down the opposite side of the street. He appeared to be about Alexander's age, perhaps a bit younger, wearing a white golf shirt and jeans.

"Have you seen Eliza?" Alex yelled at him across the way. 

The man tilted his head. "Who?"

"My wife!"

Now the man looked concerned. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, of course," Thank the Lord, Alexander was a good liar. 

"You don't have a wife, never had one. Hell, I don't think you even know anyone named Eliza," he said bluntly. 

Alexander froze. He had never met the love of his life? No, that can't be true, he had seen her only an hour ago...

 _Only an hour._

An hour couldn't have changed the weather so dramatically. An hour couldn't have changed his home. It was a unit of time, like a day, or a year. Like many years. 

"What's the date?" Alexander was frantic. 

"Uh, June fifteenth." That was a month ago, but he wasn't a month behind, that was obvious. 

"The year."

"Alex, what's going-"

"Just tell me!" He was losing his patience. 

"Two-thousand seventeen."

Alex could have fainted right then and there. He should have. It had been 216 years. No wonder he didn't know Eliza. He must also not know Lafayette, Mulligan, Angelica, or anyone else either. 

Everything started to fade and dissolve.  
"Alex? Alex, what's happening." He could barely hear the man, his mind was so clouded with thoughts. Denial, bewilderment, confusion. Anything in between those lines. 

Under all that mess, there was _Do something; respond_ , but he didn't hear himself. Not the first time it was spoken, not the second, but maybe the third or fourth. He wasn't counting. However, the words surfaced into the top of his thoughts eventually and he obliged. 

He walked away. 

Back down towards the house he woke up in (the house which he presumed was his), wishing he could collect his thoughts. But they were all a loud mess that he was unable quiet no matter what. They screamed louder than anything. _This isn't real! Only a dream! Trapped here! Never returning!_ The sound refused to cease, and the outside world became a low drone behind him in a few seconds. One that got closer, and closer, and closer. 

For the second time that day, a blaring noise came out of nowhere, and Alex turned on his heels to see a colorful, cube-like object hurtling towards him. He almost didn't react in time, stayed out in the road, right up until the last possible second, right up until it occurred to him: 'Maybe don't keep in the way of the weird metallic wagon?' So he jumped out of the street. 

This was Alexander's fist experience with a car. 

Of course, Alex didn't ask the neighbor what the vehicle was. He knew it would only set off the man further. Contrary to that, he stalked back to his house, wary in case any more of those strange things decided to sneak up on him again, up until the very moment he placed a foot into his new home. Perhaps it would be safer in here. 

He would have forgotten to shut the door, had not been out of habit. His feet moved on their own, his brain had spoken to them a little more than minute ago, and they knew what to do. They knew where to take Alexander. All the way through the sun-lit corridor, to the stairs which he would climb, onto the soft carpet of his new bedroom, and over to the pine wood bookcase that his eyes had almost missed and his mind barely caught. He was going to learn. 

He laid his eyes the books, scanning the titles of each and every one for familiar phrases that would indicate what content was stored within the bundles of paper. There was only a single publication that might be able to assist Alexander: Vehicles and Locomotives. 

Alex pulled out the book and immediately flipped to the front cover to begin reading. 

 

Hours later, the book was finished. He closed it and drearily walked over to the bookcase. Alex slid Vehicles and Locomotives into its slot, and pulled out a new book. 

He was learning so much about this new world already. 

 

Around ten o'clock, Alexander was struck with the realization that he not only needed to explore the world through the books, but with interactions as well. 

He finally decided to close one up without finishing it. A terrible choice on his part.  
Though he had spent hours upon hours absorbed in the worlds of the books, every time he put one down, he would think about Eliza. 

He rubbed his eyes and got up. Alexander wouldn't let it get to him, he was above that, and he was going to get back to her. And even if he wasn't, it'd be best then to forget. 

Due to his reading, Alex hadn't noticed how the time that had been passing, didn't care either. For he was not tired nor weary, nothing of the sort, only a bit hungry. After all, when was the last time he had a bite to eat?

He headed down to the kitchen. Now that he had regained his senses and stopped reading, he realized the temperature inside of the house was much too cool for summer. _What a unique invention_ , he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaayyy it's finally out! Sorry it took so long I'm just a slow writer. The second chapter won't be out for a while either, I'm sorry! Please enjoy this one though!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!  
> As the chapter title said already: this is only the prologue. The actual chapter will be a) longer and b) have actual events.
> 
> I'll set up the posting schedule later, but for now, you can just (somehow) enjoy this short opening.


End file.
